


Masked Cowboy

by Beepboopdoot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Anal, F/F, F/M, Multi, Slow Build, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal, Voyeurism, alternative universe, cam-girl, dom Hanzo, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepboopdoot/pseuds/Beepboopdoot
Summary: Jesse McCree: cowboy, waiter, bisexual disaster, all around lonely fuck. When relationship after relationship fails, he finds solace and imitation intimacy in the world of porn and cam-people. One click was enough to suck him down to the weird and wondrous rabbit hole, where he meets a most interesting couple.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Hana "D.Va" Song, Jesse McCree/Hana "D.Va" Song, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Masked Cowboy

Jesse McCree was getting up there in age. He had turned 37 years old last month and couldn't help but to feel empty inside. 37 years old and he had accomplished nothing important. He worked a deadbeat job as a waiter at a rundown diner. He had no education. No aspiration. And most importantly: no girlfriend. 

He had dated around for a while, but to no success. Most of the girls were attracted to his rugged appearance, but the relationships usually fell short when they found out about his shady past, or rather the lack of what he shared about his past. He wasn't exactly ashamed of what teenage Jesse had done, though he wasn't proud either. It had taken him almost a decade of hard work to rid himself of the bad boy rumors and get a job that would keep him for more than six months. He had done exactly that. He was proud for the first five years, thriving in the regular work hours and the small but consistent paychecks. Jesse wasn't a man of luxury and this life was just fine. 

That was the problem. His life was just fine. After those five years of a normal life just fine started getting boring. It had started when he had turned 32, 4 years and a couple of months after he got this job. Ana, practically his adoptive mother, had made him a beautiful dinner party with his favorite food and drinks. The tiny house was cramped with her relatives and friends. They were also his friends and he did consider them his family. Jesse couldn't help but feel like an outsider. Everyone was chatting about the past and the future, their interests, and family. Jesse had a past, and he had some interests, it didn’t feel like he had a future; definitely no one to share it with.

Jesse had absentmindedly been chewing on some chicken when he spotted Ana slip her tiny hand into the huge hand of her husband Reinhardt. Her whole face lit up as she met the eyes of Reinhardt and Jesse felt an ache in his chest. He wanted that. Jesse wanted someone to hold hands with, host dinner parties with, grow old with. An Ana to his Reinhardt. 

The rest of the night had been a facade. He kept his lazy smile as he ate, danced, and hugged his friend and family. Then he left. He climbed into his beaten up truck and sat there. He didn't push the keys into the ignition or grab the wheel. He just sat there, head empty as he stared up at the cloudy night skin. And then it all came out. Jesse let out an ugly sob and the hot tears rolled down his face. His whole body ached with loneliness.

That was 5 years ago. Jesse had dedicated more time to dating. He had made dating profiles on multiple apps. Even tried to hit on the customers in the diner. It all felt like an evil spiral. The girls were all interested in the start. They went on dates, cheap dates to be precise since Jesse couldn't afford much. The girls didn't mind in the beginning. There were even relationships. Jesse would pick them up from work, drive them home to his apartment, and then... talk. Jesse couldn't explain why but his sex drive wasn't really there. All of his girlfriends were attractive women with decent personalities, but whenever they cuddled up into his side and gave him the sexy eyes he couldn’t help but to feel empty. Jesse would stroke their hair, caress their jaws as the girls snaked their legs around his, clearly eager for the evening's events. He would kiss them on the lips, slow and tender only to pull away with a sigh. Some of the girls didn't mind, others were more offended. Some left without a word. 

"Are you waiting until marriage?" One of the girls had asked. Mei. She was a sweet young piece. They had started talking on one of those dating apps he had downloaded months prior. She was charming and smart. Apparently she had some fancy degree in a science field of some sort. He didn't really understand any of it, but he enjoyed how riled up she would get when speaking about her data and research and what not. 

"I'm not the marrying sort." Jesse answered dismissively as he stroked Mei's shoulder. He stared up at the ceiling, listening to the quiet hum of the television. He had never really considered marriage. Or rather marriage was never an option for someone like Jesse. 

"Oh." Mei replied, looking away from her boyfriend. She was trying to hide her disappointment but failed miserably. "How about living together?" Jesse felt a pit start to form in his stomach at the question. Mei was trying to figure out if this relationship will be serious. He put on a lazy smile; it felt wrong. 

"Mei, we've only been dating for what? Five weeks? Isn't the talk of a shared apartment a bit early?" The pit started to travel from his stomach and into his throat. Jesse swallowed hard, hoping that Mei didn't notice the nervous tick.

"Yeah I know. I just like daydreaming about the future." The smile Mei gave him was so sweet and lovely it made Jesse sick. She laid her head on his shoulder, her nose nudging into his scruffy neck. Jesse kept his eyes on the ceiling as she crept her hand under the hem of his worn out shirt, absentmindedly stroking his chest hair. He laid there, tense, as the television kept humming in the background. Mei eventually fell asleep, body limp and warm against his.

This whole situation should be pleasant. Yet it wasn't. He felt almost claustrophobic with Mei on top of him. His modest bedroom felt too cramped with two people in it. It was too hot. His eyes felt like dinner plates as he kept them on the ceiling while he pondered on just what was wrong with him. 

Mei was a nice girl. Attractive and smart. With life ambitions and a bright future. Jesse had none of that. He was a deadbeat with a shady past and a sad job. Mei knew about his lackluster job. She would often visit him ten minutes before closing time; watching him from a booth as he finished his shift. Jesse would slip her a discount drink and she would take small thoughtful sips as they chatted about their day. That's what a good boyfriend does, right? Give his girlfriends gifts to show affection and love. That's what they did in the movies. The man would show up to the woman's house with a new sport car and she would fling herself onto him, showering him in passionate kisses. He had never had money to splurge on his girlfriends when he was a teen or young adult. And now he did, almost. But there was never a car, or flinging, or passion. Just quiet thank yous and stale conversation.

Jesse felt his head start to ache. This whole becoming happy with his own life deal was harder than he expected. He grabbed his phone next to his pillow and started typing. How to become a good boyfriend. 

The search engine pulled up a few articles and links. There was an image and an excerpt on top of the list. The image was a cartoon drawing of a young couple enjoying each other's presence, smiling and touching each other. Jesse didn't see himself in the drawing. The first line of text made the pit in his stomach appear once again. Share your feelings and past.

The room felt claustrophobic again. Jesse felt his entire body tense up and sweat form on his back and where Mei was touching him. It was all getting too much. Trying his best to not wake Mei up, he shimmied himself out from under her and left the room. The apartment felt like it was tilted as he made his way to his dinky balcony. Jesse took a deep breath once he was outside, feeling the crisp night air fill his lung. It didn't help the panic inside his chest, but it did soothe the headache. Jesse could hear the traffic a few yards away, white noise in the night as the rest of the town slept. The clock on his phone read 6:30. He had about half an hour before Mei's alarm would go off and she had to leave for work. Probably for the best.

Could he share his past? He had barely spoken about it to anyone in fear of being an outcast yet again. Could Mei handle his past? Sweet, caring Mei with those big brown eyes.

"You're a bad man." He could hear Mei say in his thoughts. He imagined her with a frightened look on her face, big brown eyes shaking with a promise to cry. Jesse closed his eyes, feeling the pain in his chest from the potential of hurting Mei. Time out. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it between his lips. Inhaling, he felt the anxiety dull just slightly. 

"I can't just walk in circles and think." Jesse grumbled into the night, scolding himself for letting his feelings take over. What would Ana do? Ana was a strong woman with her emotions always in check. She had raised Jesse since he was a teenager, keeping the young rebel out of most danger. Of course there had been times where not even Ana Amari could keep Jesse in check. 

"Always weigh the negative and positive. That's how you know you're making a well thought out decision." Ana had once said while helping him pick out his first legal gun. It definitely wasn't his first and Ana knew this, but he still felt proud when Ana handed him his coming of age gift. Having a girlfriend was a lot like owning a gun, Jesse supposed. Both had a lot of responsibility, something Jesse wasn't very good at. 

Jesse flicked some ash off the cigarette before taking a drag. What was the positive about dating Mei? Well, she was smart. Jesse wasn’t going to lie, her intelligence scared him. She would often ramble about her scientific papers and she used such big words Jesse could barely keep up with any of it. What else? She was beautiful. Incredibly beautiful. Mei was on the thicker side and it only complimented her kind personality. He hadn’t seen her naked yet, yet he knew she had a banger body.

That was kind of it. Jesse didn’t really know much about Mei. They had only been dating for a month and a half, but he felt like he should know his girlfriend more than this. Did Mei know anything about him? Jesse couldn’t remember a single instance where he had shared his past, his feelings, not even his hobbies. He didn’t even know if he had any hobbies himself. He liked watching television after work and drinking beer. That was all he did. Being a waiter wasn’t hard mentally, but it was straining on his aging body. His knee would hurt at the end of shift, and he often felt too sweaty to be able to just go out on the town right after closing time. So he just went home and drank his beer every night. 

“How can I know my girlfriend if I don’t even know myself?” Jesse crumbled as he stared at the article without taking any of the information in. That’s it, he had to dedicate more time and effort into both himself and the relationship if he wanted to be happy. Jesse took the last drag of his cigarette before he dropped it into a dead potted plant along with countless other cigarette butts. Mei’s alarm went off in his bedroom and he decided what to do. Determined, he stepped back into his apartment and opened the bedroom door. 

Mei, beautiful Mei, sat on his bed. Jesse took a moment to take in the sight. Hair messy from sleep and phone in hand. Her bare thighs looked plump and welcoming. Jesse’s shirt she had borrowed to sleep in didn’t do her body justice, but he could imagine the soft curves of her stomach and breasts. Her face was like the rest of her, plump and soft. She had a tired look on her face as she locked eyes with Jesse. 

This was it. Time to declare he’s ready to take this relationship seriously. Give more of himself so they can be happy together. Talk about that apartment.  
“Mei…”  
“Jesse, I think we should break up.”

The break up with Mei had hurt him more than any relationship before that. It felt like the world was punishing him for finally getting excited about a relationship. Each day was agony as he woke up alone in his tiny bedroom.Jesse moped around everywhere, avoiding friends and events. He kept working at the diner, drinking beer in the evening and watching television. But now it was even more depressing than before. At least he was working on some hobbies. 

Jesse’s new hobby consisted of three things. Closing the blinds in his bedroom. Entering his bank information into shady websites. Jerking off until he couldn’t tell if the sadness was still lingering above him. 

Jesse had signed up to one of those camgirl websites. Sites where women, and men, performed lewd acts for donations from their viewers. Jesse wasn’t a man with shame, and he didn’t exactly feel shame when he was on the website. He felt a different, slightly negative emotion. It was an odd mix of longing and loneliness. He hadn’t spoken about it to anyone, perhaps because he did feel some shame over where his money went. It just wasn’t as exciting as he thought it would be. The girls, like the girls he had dated in the past, were all beautiful. But they lacked something Jesse couldn’t put his finger on. The mystery frustrated both him and his cock.

So he was browsing the homepage like every night for the past couple of months. The usual girls smiled in their previews, wearing next to nothing and posing in seductive ways. Jesse’s penis couldn’t decide on any of them. The cursor lingered over some familiar faces and he almost felt bad for not picking them. Weird as it sounds, he felt like he had built some form of relationships with the girls he visited on the regular. He had gotten to know their personalities, kinks and fetishes, even if all of it was played up by the camera. The camgirls made Jesse’s evenings less lonely, for a while. Just like his real life relationships the camgirls couldn’t satisfy him in the long run and he grew bored of the porn actresses after a couple of weeks.

He clicked over to the “new faces” category. Nothing grabbed his attention until he got to the bottom of the page. Two people were in the thumbnail, a woman and a man, with only a couple of viewers. The girl, a rather small asian lady, wore a black lace mask that covered the upper half of her face. Her brown eyes peaked seductively out from behind the lace, her pink lips slightly parted. She bared her neck out, which the man was gripping. The man was considerably larger than the girl, he too wore a mask; it covered the bottom half of his face and had significantly less details than the girl’s. He too seemed to be asian. His eyes glared through the camera and right into Jesse’s soul. It felt comical how much his body reacted to the image. He swore he felt his pupils dilate and mouth salivate. He clicked the image. 

The video buffered for a few seconds and then they were there. The girl was crushed beneath the man, one leg over his hip and both her hands digging into his bare back, leaving bright red marks. The man looked even bigger in the video, his whole body pulsing with raw muscle as he had one hand between the girl's legs, fingering her pussy. Jesse couldn't see what the man's fingers were doing, but the girl's reaction said it all. She was squirming and gasping, barely putting on a show for the camera and looking like she genuinely loved the stimulation. Her head was tilted towards the camera, eyes glossy and wet behind the black mask. 

Jesse felt his cock ache at the video. He grabbed it through his boxers, massaging it to the rhythm of the girl’s moans. The girl tensed up, making a grimace behind her mask as she came onto the man’s fingers. Jesse squeezed his cock hard, his toes curling up. He had to look away to calm himself to not cum too early. It was almost embarrassing how quick this was. He glanced back at the screen, seeing their position had changed. The girl was now on top of the man, facing the camera as she prepared to ride him. Jesse stiffened up as he saw the man’s thick cock rest against the girl’s pussy. He of course had seen a cock before, he had after all gone to gyms and just hung out with his friends naked. But this was different, a completely new context. He pulled his cock out of his boxers and tugged hard as the man slapped the head of his dick against the pussy before sliding it in. Jesse imagined it was his own cock sliding in. The thought made him salivate as he watched the girl get pounded hard. He kept on stroking his own cock as the man lifted the girl, letting his dick slip out. Liquid streamed out of her pussy and ran down her ass, where the man pressed the head of his cock into her hole. The girl feigned a shocked face. There was no way that wasn’t planned, Jesse thought. The cock slipped so easily into her asshole. Again Jesse wished that was him, but the thought had an alarming twist to it. Instead of being the guy fucking her relentless, he imagined it was his ass that was fucked. The thought sent his head spinning as he let out a tortured groan, spewing cum over his own hand. 

Jesse dropped his head down on the pillow, staring blissfully up at the ceiling. He wanted to enjoy how tired and loose he felt after the climax, yet the thought kept creeping back into his head. The thought made him clench his jaw. What did this mean? Was he gay? No way, he enjoyed women as much as any man. But that man… He was something else. 

He peeked back at the screen, the couple was still going at it, making lewd sounds as a couple donations rolled in. Maybe he too should donate, he did after all enjoy the show. Jesse grabbed the laptop with his clean hand and spent a few minutes typing out his bank info one handed. He clicked send, and watched with an odd excitement as his alert popped up. Cowboy donated 5 dollars. The girl gave another load moan from the alert and Jesse felt his cock ache.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction in maybe 4 years? I feel super rusty but I'm excited to keep writing and exploring this weird au. Feedback and thoughts are always welcome.


End file.
